A War of Children
by Thalia Grace 08
Summary: At sixteen, a child is put in the U.S., somtimes they are younger and most die. when two teams fight to the death, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico remain from the red team. they must get to Long island sound, the only safe place. Thalico, Percabeth! AU!


**so this story is weird, but fun for me to write. I hope you all like it. It is for stonerboyfred, who I have been fighting with because of this story and finally came to a conclusion. **

**Warning: **this story may contain some language, and slight amazingness.

**Full summery: **Manhattan is a war zone of children. Life is hard and almost unbearable. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy must find there way to a safe zone in Long Island sound and destroy the Blue team in order to restore the U.S. to its original state, and get the parents to return. At sixteen, a child is put in the United states, sometimes they are younger and most die. When two teams fight till the death, four remain from the Red Team and must get the parents on there side to stop the Blue team. Thalico, Percabeth!

**Disclaimer by 'sigh' NICO!: **

**Nico: yeah yeah, CuzTheBestThingsRImpossible, does not own the PJO books. If she did I would be with my true love, Thalia Grace.**

**Thalia: Aww, your so cute:))**

**Me: STOP THE LOVEFEST! Do you want me to make Thalia date Grover?**

**Nico: No ma'am**

**Me: that's more like it, now on with the story!**

**Thalia POV**

"Ok. NOW!" I shouted. Nico and Percy jumped up and tackled the tall man to the ground. As Percy Held him down, Nico got up and checked to see if the coast was clear. When he gave Annabeth and I the signal, we got up and walked towards the man. I got close to his ear and made myself intimidating.

"Wallet" I hissed. He whimpered and reached towards his pocket. He pulled out a brown leather square and threw it at me. "See, this is why no adult lives here" The man struggled to get up and ran off quickly. Annabeth grabbed the wallet before I could stop her. She started counting.

"49...63...94!" she did a little victory dance which is so unlike her. I smiled. "4 divided by four is what, Percy?" she has been trying to teach us all math after the teachers, parents, and basically everyone over 21 deserted the United States.

"Um...6?" she shook her head.

"12.25 stupid" she wacked him in the head, causing Nico and I to snicker. "So we each get 12 dollars and 25 cents. Do you guys understand that?" we nodded to humor her.

After we got a bite to eat at the only diner in Manhattan, we headed back towards the old run down Music Center. I felt something touch my hand. I looked and saw Nico reaching for it. I slapped his hand away and he turned away, his cheeks turning red.

I don't get why he always does that! He actually looks like normal when his cheeks get red against his pale face. Almost cute. Oh don't you tell me that I like him! I said _almost._ Ok maybe he's a little better than almost. His messy dark hair and dark eyes, he had gotten taller over the weeks and I had to look up at him. He was stronger and could protect us all easily.

Annabeth and I had been in the United States since we were little, we met Luke, another child who had been left by there parents in the place where there are only teenagers. When he left to join a different gang, we were almost destroyed. Well until Percy came. Annabeth instantly took a liking to the strange boy and we were a trio. It had been shortly after our scrawny friend, Grover's Disappearance that Nico came along from Italy. He had been small and annoying then, but after a few short years of living like Animals that he toughened became our Co. Leader(I'm the leader of course)

I should probably explain our situation, you know, about how adults moved to other countries and when, and why it all happened.

_It was in 1923, families had been happy and joyful then._ _Parents still played in the yards with there children. Then Zeus, the President of the U.S., forbid the others to see there children. So casually, they forgot all about there Teenagers and moved on in there lives. When a child who lives in another country reaches the age of 10, they are shipped off to America and left there till the age of 21. After Zeus claimed me as his child, unknown to me, as my mother had left me at the age of ten, adults slowly came back. But they were bombarded by hungry and poor children and they became gone again. The children slowly turned the entire united states into a battle ground and may were lost. Everyone, young child, and older child carried a weapon. It wasn't safe without them. Throughout the U.S. real armies, made of children of course, marched places and then formed together. In 1967, the year I was born, There were only two teams left, our team; the W.A.R._(W=War, A=Armies, R=Red Team)_ Creators, and the other team; The Titans. _(Geez they were still kids, so those names just happened to show up mm Kay?)_ The two armies fought and most towns were destroyed and there was much blood shed._

_In 1978 When I was 11, Luke found me when I was in the middle of a gang fight. I was losing, but he came to my rescue. A year later Annabeth was found, she wasn't as old as the rest of us. Luke had promised he would never leave, but he did. We has gotten in another gang fight and I became unconscious for several weeks. he sought to avenge my 'death' by joining a different gang to hunt down another, only making things worse In the end._

_We actually found Percy, half dead, and Annabeth nursed him back to health. He was as dumb as a door knob. Since he had seaweed in his hair, we called him Seaweed Brain. Grover had come before Percy, but he had disappeared after a gang fight in 81. I was sixteen, Percy was Sixteen and Annabeth was fifteen when Nico and his sister, Bianca came. It was in 83, Nico was hardly capable of fighting, even if he was sixteen and Bianca was seventeen. Bianca had left to join a separate group made of strong girls and we hadn't seen her since. But soon Nico grew into who he is now._

**So I hope that cleared everything up. This story goes to Stonerboyfred, who was smart and won it. I hope you like it:)) should I continue it? Is it good enough to continue? Please Review and tell me**

All reviewers will be given credit


End file.
